creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Von Gott verlassen
Guten Tag. Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf. Mein Name ist Christian König, ich bin im Mai 35 Jahre alt geworden und momentan könnte mein Leben gar nicht besser verlaufen. Ich bin erfolgreicher Geschäftsführer der "Schiffsfreunde von Cuxhaven". Um diesen besonderen Posten zu bekommen musste ich 15 Jahre für diese Firma arbeiten und schufften. Wenn ich so nachdenke, ist es all die Jahre harte Arbeit wirklich wert. Ich verdiene mehr als das Doppelte wie vorher. Ich kann öfter zu Hause sein, da ich vieles von dort aus organisieren und regeln kann und das verschafft mir auch mehr Zeit bei meiner wundervollen Familie. Meine Familie besteht aus meiner bildhübschen Frau Johanna und meinen beiden Kindern Alexander und Lisa. Meine Frau kenne ich schon seit der Grundschule. Wir lieben uns seit der Zeit und jetzt sind wir seit stolzen 10 Jahren verheiratet. Ich kann mir keine andere Frau an meiner Seite vorstellen. Alexander ist mittlerweile acht Jahre alt und in der vierten Klasse der Schule, die auch ich und meine Frau besucht hatten. Er spielt seit er sechs Jahre alt ist im Verein Fußball und hat schon viele Pokale, Medaillen und Urkunden in seinem Zimmer. Er ist und bleibt begeistert davon und wird immer besser. Lisa ist erst vier und besucht den Kindergarten direkt neben der Schule, sodass wir die beiden auf einem Weg abholen können. Alexander ist zwar alt genug, alleine nach Hause zu gehen, aber Johanna und ich fühlen uns sicherer, wenn wir ihn mit abholen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag, also gehe ich schlafen. Meine Frau ist in einem Wellness-Hotel, welches ich ihr öfters mal spendiere. Leisten können wir uns das mittlerweile. Ich beginne aufzuwachen. Alles ist verschwommen. Ich höre Regen auf Holz und Glas tropfen. Mein Körper fühlt sich feucht, sogar durchnässt an. Ich werde immer wacher, kann viel mehr erkennen. Nun sehe ich klar, bin aber noch nicht stark genug mich richtig zu bewegen. Die beiden Fenster in unserem Schlafzimmer sind weit offen, draußen tobt ein Sturm, Regen wird in Massen in unser Zimmer geblasen. Ich kann mich bewegen, stehe hektisch auf und versuche mit aller Kraft die Fenster zu schließen. Nach großem Kraftaufwand schaffe ich es endlich. Ich bin mir sicher, die Fenster vor dem Einschlafen geschlossen zu haben. Ich bin verwirrt, aber auch noch panisch und unter Adrenalin. Das ist im Moment zu viel, ich verstehe gar nichts. Warum waren die Fenster auf. Erst mal hole ich Handtücher. Zum Glück haben wir so viele, da meine Frau jeden Tag eines braucht. Das Wasser ist so hoch, dass es meine Füße bedeckt. Auf ein Mal legt sich der Sturm und die Sonne scheint. Der Regen hört ruckartig auf, als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich hole einen Eimer und öffne das Fenster. Sofort beginne ich das Wasser mit dem Eimer rauszuschütten. Ich schaue nach draußen. Verwundert erblicke ich, dass es draußen trocken ist. Die Leute laufen mit kurzer Hose und T-Shirt herum. Was ist nur los? Mein Garten steht unter Wasser, in unser Zimmer hat es reingeregnet, aber anscheinend war der Sturm nur bei uns, wie kann das sein? Geschockt und verwirrt schöpfe ich die letzten Wasserreste aus dem Zimmer, lege überall Handtücher aus und ziehe mich an. Ich muss meine Kinder wegbringen und zur Arbeit. Ich erzähle ihnen nichts davon, sonst bekommen sie noch Angst. Wir verlassen das Haus und Alexander möchte unbedingt zur Schule, er läuft den Weg entlang. Auf ein mal höre ich ein lautes knacken. Der Baum...er fällt. Ich rase so schnell ich kann zu Alexander und ziehe ihn nach hinten. Mit einem lauten Knall fällt der Baum auf den Weg. Alexander ist geschockt, seine Augen sind weit auf, er schwitzt und weint. Auch Lisa weint, es war sehr laut. Ich beruhige sie, schiebe den Baum weg und setze sie ins Auto. Erst der Regen und dann der Baum, der einfach umfällt. Was ist nur los? Ich verstehe das nicht! Ist das noch Zufall oder gar schon unheimliches Pech? Ich setzte mich in den Wagen, sage noch ein mal beruhigende Worte zu meinen noch erschrockenen Kindern und fahre los. Ich setze sie an der Schule ab, ich hab es eilig, also bitte ich Alexander eben noch Lisa in den Kindergarten zu bringen. Als ich auf der Arbeit ankomme läuft mir mein bester Mitarbeiter entgegen. Ohne ihn hätte ich vieles nicht auf die Reihe bekommen. Fröhlich begrüße ich ihn und strecke meine Hand aus. Doch er guckt wie sieben Tage Regenwetter und bleibt kurz vor mir stehen. Er sagt mir: “Herr König, ich kündige. Meine Papiere liegen auf ihrem Schreibtisch, sie müssen nur noch unterschreiben. Bitte ersparen Sie mir jetzt ein Gespräch ich habe es eilig. Guten Tag!” Er läuft an mir vorbei und steigt in sein Auto. Kopfschüttelnd laufe ich in mein Büro. Ein großer Mann im Anzug steht dort. Als er mich erblickt geht er auf mich zu und hält mir einen Brief vor mein Gesicht. Ohne etwas zu sagen, läuft auch er an mir vorbei nach draußen. Ich mache den Brief auf. “Sehr geehrter Herr König, im Vergangenen Jahr haben sie Geld in Höhe von 250.000 Euro bei der Bank geliehen, um eine komplette Sanierung ihrer Firma zu bezahlen. Sollten sie das Geld innerhalb von 24 Stunden nicht aufbringen können, müssen wir ihnen leider die Firma und das Grundstück abnehmen.” Entsetzt lasse ich mich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Nie habe ich mir Geld von der Bank geliehen, um eine Sanierung zu bezahlen. Wie konnte solch eine dreiste Verwechslung nur passieren? Ich bin am Ende. Ich komme gar nicht mehr klar mit der Situation... Ich sage der Sekretärin bescheid, dass ich mir den Rest des Tages frei nehme. Ich fahre nach Hause und lege mich ins Bett. Nach einigen Malen hin und her wälzen schlafe ich in voller Ruhe ein. “Ich bin Gott.” Noch ganz verschlafen wache ich auf. Was war das, ich habe doch jemanden gehört. Ach was, das war nur ein Traum! Ich schließe die Augen wieder und versuche weiter zu schlafen, es ist erst 5:00 Uhr morgens. Kurz bevor ich einschlafe, bekomme ich schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Ich öffne die Schublade meines Nachtschränkchens und schlucke eine Aspirin. Die Kopfschmerzen werden ruckartig stärker. Ich sage mir, das wird schon, doch es fühlt sich an, als würde jemand mit einem Hammer auf meinem Kopf herumschlagen. “Ich bin Gott. Spürst du mich?” Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen. Eine sehr tiefe und laute Stimme füllt den Raum. Mein Kopf dröhnt beim Erklingen dieser Stimme. “Wann hast du aufgehört, an mich zu glauben?” “Wer bist du? Was willst du? Wo versteckst du dich?!” “ICH BIN GOTT” Diese Stimme, sie bringt alles zum beben. Mein Kopf glüht und er schmerzt sehr stark. “A-aber wie i-ist das denn möglich? D-du existierst doch nur in der Fantasie der Menschen...” “Es ist enttäuschend, wie viele Menschen nicht mehr an mich glauben, oder gar nie an mich geglaubt haben. Dabei bin ich es, der allmächtige Erschaffer des Universums, euer Gott, der euch schuf und alles was lebt! Sie Alle haben das Leben nicht verdient, welches ich Ihnen gab...Auch du nicht MARKUS! Lange genug lebtest du dein perfektes und sorgloses Leben, jetzt bist du mir nur noch ein Dorn im Auge. Mit Füßen hast du mein Werk getreten und nun musst du die Konsequenzen tragen!” “Es tut mir leid, Gott. Oh allmächtiger Vater! Vergib mir oh Herr, ich wollte dir nie ein Leid zufügen. Ich dachte, dass du bloß auf uns herabschaust und beobachtest, wie wir leben. Nie hätt ich daran gedacht, dass du jemals auf die Erde kommen würdest, oder gar zu mir persönlich. Vergib mir all meine Sünden, ich werde ab jetzt immer an dich glauben und dir jeden Tag Lobpreisung schenken!” “GENUG VON DEINER HÄUCHELEI! LANGE BEOBACHTETE ICH DEIN VOLLKOMMENES LEBEN MIT WEIB UND KINDERN. ES IST ZEIT FÜR DICH ZU GEHEN, DU UNDANKBARER. STÜCK FÜR STÜCK WERDE ICH DEIN LEBEN ZERSTÖREN BIS DU AM ENDE QUALVOLL INS REICH DES TODES EINTRETEN WIRST!” “Gnade oh Herr, GNADE!” Es ist nun ein Tag vergangen, seit ich diese unheimliche Begegnung hatte. Ich wache auf und merke, dass ich eingeschlafen war. Vielleicht war alles bloß ein Traum. Ich stehe auf und gehe auf das Zimmer meines Sohnes zu. Ich klopfe und warte eine ganze Minute, wie ich es sonst auch mache. Dann höre ich ein Lachen, es ist nur ganz schwach. Ich öffne die Tür und...mein Sohn, er hängt kreuzförmig an der Wand, seine Arme und Beine durchlöchert von silbernen, spitzen Kruzifixen. Ich falle auf meine Knie und starre geistesverloren an die Wand. Dort steht mit seinem Blut geschrieben: “Beginn”. Mir fällt alles wieder ein von der Begegnung. Was soll ich bloß machen?! Mein Sohn ist tot, wie soll ich das meiner Frau und meiner Tochter erklären. Ich muss mich übergeben, ich laufe den Flur entlang ins Bad ich öffne hektisch die Tür und sehe das Grauen. Meine süße..kleine Tochter sie...sie ist zerstückelt im ganzen Bad verteilt, überall klebt das Blut. Dies ist doch kein Werk Gottes mehr! Ich...ich kann nicht mehr. Ich schreie laut, so laut ich nur kann, mit Tränen in den Augen, die brennen wie Feuer. Ich schaue in den Spiegel, mein Gesicht, es ätzt weg. Was ist das? Schwefel? Ich kreische rutsche aus und liege in dutzenden Blutpfützen. Mein Körper ist nun bedeckt von Blut...dem Blut meiner Tochter. Ich bin am Ende, ist das die Strafe Gottes? Oder das Werk eines geisteskranken Mörders?! Ich setze mich auf die Treppe. Plötzlich, eine Tür. Von uns? Ja, das ist sie. Mein Herz pocht immer lauter, ich schwitze. Der Schweiß brennt wie meine Tränen, es ist unerträglich, doch ich schreie nicht mehr. Ich gehe in unser Gästebad und schließe mich ein. Ich erblicke Rasierklingen, sollte ich es jetzt beenden? Nein! Es ist noch nicht soweit, Gott will das nicht, er wird mich nicht einfach sterben lassen, ohne mich gequält zu haben. Ich setze mich auf die Toilette und schließe meine Augen. Ich höre Schritte, leise, kurze. Eine Stimme ertönt gleichauf mit einem Klopfen an die Badezimmer Tür. “Schatz, bist du dort drin? Ich bin wieder da. Kommst du gleich raus, ich schaue eben nach den Kindern, lass dir ruhig Zeit.” Meine Gedanken kreisen, ich schwitze und mir tut alles weh. Ich überlege hin und her. Dann trete ich die Tür auf, erschrocken dreht sich meine Frau um, doch ohne, dass sie etwas sagen kann, schlitze ich ihr die Kehle durch. Ich ziehe die Leiche in das Zimmer meines Sohnes. Die nächsten drei Wochen lebe ich versteckt und zurückgezogen in meinem Haus. Gardinen geschlossen. Inzwischen ist alles soweit gesäubert. Die Leichen bewahre ich im Zimmer meines Sohnes auf. Sieht so der Wahnsinn aus? Ist es das, was Gott will? Ich ziehe meinen Anzug an und verlasse mein Haus. Ich steige in mein Auto und fahre zur Arbeit. Als ich dort ankomme ist das Gelände abgeschlossen. Ein massives Tor trennt mich von dem Gelände. War ich so lange weg? Was ist hier passiert. Ich drehe mich um, zwei Polizisten laufen auf mich zu. Ich steige schnell in mein Auto und rase davon. Ab zu meinem Haus, haben sie es gemerkt? War ein Nachbar überbesorgt um die Lage meiner Familie? Ich bringe sie alle um! ALLE, haha! Ich stelle mein Auto in einer Gasse ab. Ich laufe hinter mein Haus und schließe die Hintertür auf. Ich laufe hoch, packe mir die nötigsten Sachen ein und gehe wieder. Nun bin ich offiziell ein Mörder, ein Verbrecher auf der Flucht. Ich drehe mich noch ein mal um und fahre gen Sonnenuntergang. Ich wache auf. Wo bin ich? Warum ist überall Blut? Warum habe ich Kopfschmerzen? Alles wird klar. Ich sitze in meinem Auto, ich war gegen einen Baum gefahren. Doch wieso, ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich steige aus und lege mich auf den Boden, meine Atmung ist schwer. Ich will wieder aufstehen, als ich es versuche kippe ich um und mein Kopf fängt an zu dröhnen. “Nun bist du ein eiskalter Mörder ohne Familie, auf der Flucht. Nun auch ohne Auto. Was willst du jetzt tun?” Ich gehe zum Auto und öffne meine Tasche. Ich zittere, als ich mir den Revolver an die Schläfe halte. Als ich abdrücken möchte, wird meine Waffe weggeschleudert. Ein lauter Schrei zieht durch die Umgebung, ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch. Wahrlich der Schrei Gottes. Ich laufe in den Wald, versuche zu entkommen. Immer weiter. Ich stolper und falle einen Hügel hinab. Ich liege in einem Busch und stehe auf. Dornen durchziehen meinen Körper. Ich sehe eine Höhle und laufe hinein. Es sind viele Jahre vergangen ich lebe in dieser Höhle entfernt von jeglicher Zivilisation. Es ist ein hartes und grausames Leben. Doch hier werde ich nicht von ihm verfolgt, hier höre ich ihn nicht. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber das ist mir auch egal. Meine einzige Nahrung sind Pflanzen und Wasser aus den Bächen. Ach und Menschen, die sich hier verlaufen. Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit